


Невероятные приключения путников в России

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Сказ о том, как Курогане в тюрьму угодил, а принцесса музей грабила.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane





	Невероятные приключения путников в России

Курогане грохнулся пятой точкой на что-то твердое, ругнулся на непутевую булку и огляделся. Место было чем-то похоже на мир, где жила ведьма, только здания в основном каменные. Мужчины ходили в каких-то нелепо коротких пестрых штанах, а женщины в неприлично коротких юбках. Лица их тоже казались непривычными: такие Курогане видел в детстве, когда в Японию приплывали иностранцы.

Хмыкнув, Курогане огляделся и привычно пересчитал по головам компанию: девчонка, пацан, маг и булка были на месте. Принцесса восхищалась огромной цветочной клумбой и фонтаном. Ее рыцарь с большим интересом изучал фасад ближайшего здания. Белобрысый глупо кружился, держась за руки с Моконой.

— Где это мы?.. — потирая ушибленную часть тела, задался глубоким философским вопросом Курогане.

Фай принял задумчивый вид, огляделся, потирая подбородок, и самым серьезным тоном изрек:

— Похоже, что мы в каком-то городе, Куро-сама.

— Без тебя вижу, что в городе! — рявкнул Курогане и, едва удержавшись (в который раз!) от смертоубийства, отвесил магу подзатыльник. Впрочем, тот ловко увернулся, крутанулся на одной ноге и повис у воина на руке. Несколько прохожих бросили на них странные взгляды: от опасливых до осуждающих. Курогане стряхнул мага с руки и вопросительно посмотрел на Мокону, которую теперь держала в руках Сакура: — Ну? И куда ты нас занесла?

— Мокона не знает! Мокона не выбирает мир, в который она перемещается, — отрапортовала булка, махнув длиннющими ушами.

— Подождите минутку, Курогане-сан! — улыбнулась принцесса и подбежала к первому попавшемуся прохожему. — Простите, пожалуйста! Вы нам не подскажете, где мы находимся?

Парень, которому был задан вопрос, слегка отшатнулся, но взглянул в открытое улыбающееся лицо девочки и ответил:

— Вы в Санкт-Петербурге.

* * *

Они шли и шли по бесконечным улицам, пока Мокона в какой-то момент не подпрыгнула у Сакуры на руках:

— Мекьё!

Команда послушно отправилась в указанном им направлении и вышла на огромную площадь перед красивым длинным зданием с многочисленными колоннами, арочными окнами и развевающимся над центральным входом трехцветным флагом. У Шаорана загорелись глаза:

— Что это?..

— Это Эрмитаж, конечно. Один из величайших музеев в мире, — раздался рядом голос какой-то улыбчивой старушки.

Мальчик благодарно улыбнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Курогане:

— Давайте зайдем туда ненадолго?

Курогане уже собрался ответить, но его перебили.

— Смотрите! — воскликнул Фай, показывая на огромный рекламный щит на самом краю площади.

Плакат гласил, что только в течение этой недели желающие смогут посмотреть на уникальное чудо-перо, пролежавшее в земле почти тысячу лет.

— Это же перышко Сакуры! — радостно подпрыгнула Мокона, и вопрос с посещением музея был решен в пользу светящегося от счастья Шаорана. Курогане мужественно сдержал вздох. Ему в этом городе не нравилось. И взгляды, которые прохожие бросали на них, ему тоже очень не нравились.

* * *

Перышко, обнаруженное в музее, действительно принадлежало Сакуре. На улицу вся компания вышла уже несколько воодушевленной.

— И что мы будем делать? — озвучил Шаоран витавший в воздухе вопрос.

— Красть! — воодушевленно отозвался Фай.

— Мокона будет грабить музей! — заскакала на месте булка, за что и была пристукнута тяжелой рукой воина.

— Что ж, тогда нам нужно дождаться вечера. Давайте пока погуляем, — предложила принцесса, и возражений не нашлось.

— И чему ты только детей учишь, — проворчал Курогане, недовольно глядя на мага.

* * *

Они несколько часов пошатались по городу. По пути забрели в книжную лавку, где Курогане затарился любимыми комиксами. Фай, глядя на него, тоже купил несколько книжиц, но показывать их отказался.

Вымотавшись окончательно, путники уселись на скамеечку в тихом скверике, побросав сумки в большую кучу, которую возглавила притихшая от жары Мокона. Блаженную тишину нарушил звук урчащего живота Сакуры, и все внезапно вспомнили, что забыли поесть.

— Я пойду за едой, — со вздохом поднялся Курогане, но принцесса его опередила.

— Давайте я схожу! От меня все равно никакого толку… — предложила она.

— Тогда идем со мной, — ответил воин, по горькому опыту знавший, что лучше не оставлять принцессу одну.

— И я с вами! — поднялся Фай.

— Мокона тоже хочет!

Курогане возвел очи горе, и они все вместе выдвинулись на поиски еды, оставив Шаорана сторожить их пожитки. Маг только задержался на несколько секунд, замешкавшись с сумками, и побежал догонять спутников.

Шаоран остался один и от скуки решил почитать. Он достал из сумки Курогане одну из купленных книжек и погрузился в мир картинок и коротких реплик…

* * *

У Ивана Ивановича день сегодня не задался: начальство в очередной раз вызверилось и отправило всех патрулировать город. Внезапно взгляд полицейского наткнулся на мальчишку в сквере. Тот сидел один рядом с грудой мешков и одежды и странным застывшим взглядом глядел в какую-то книжку, которую еще и листал неправильно — справа налево. Решив, что парнишка пьян или обкурился, Иван Иванович подошел и вежливо поинтересовался:

— Сержант полиции Агеев. Вы, гражданин, кто такой будете?

Мальчик поднял пылающее лицо, оторвавшись от книги, и недоуменно воззрился на стража порядка. Иван Иванович уверился в своем подозрении и уже без лишних разговоров выхватил книжку из рук ребенка.

Вернувшаяся компания застала Ивана Ивановича в состоянии светофора: тот сперва позеленел, затем резко побледнел и в довершение метаморфозы сделался сочного свекольного оттенка.

— Мальчик, тебе восемнадцать есть? — выдавил полицейский.

— Нет, — честно ответил Шаоран, пребывая в легком шоке.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, это твоя книжка?

— Нет.

— А чья это книга? — спросил Иван Иванович у мальчика тоном, которым разговаривают со слабоумными.

— Его, — указал Шаоран на подошедшего владельца сумки.

— Ну, моя книга, и что? — сказал ничего не подозревающий Курогане.

— Ах, ваша! В таком случае, вам предъявляется обвинение по статье 7-1 закона об административных правонарушениях за пропаганду гомосексуализма среди несовершеннолетних! — заученно протараторил сержант. — Пройдемте в участок для оформления протокола…

— Чего?! — взревел Курогане и рванул из рук полицейского злополучную книжку. И обомлел. На развороте крупным планом был изображен поцелуй двух парней.

— Это не мое! — швырнул он книгой обратно в Ивана Ивановича, но тот уже потирал руки.

— Так-так, еще и оказание сопротивления при задержании, нападение на сотрудника правоохранительных органов… Идемте-идемте, молодой человек, а то у моего друга в отделе уйма висяков. Смотрите, как бы по полной не схлопотать…

— Это все ты! Это твоих рук дело! — Курогане уже тряс хлопающего ресницами Фая.

— Ай-яй-яй, Куро-сама! И чему ты только детей учишь!..

Воин фыркнул и поплелся за радостно трещавшим защитником правопорядка. Оглянувшись, он увидел двух недоуменно таращившихся ему вслед детишек и хихикавшего мага.

* * *

— Что же нам делать? Нужно срочно спасать Курогане-сан! — причитала принцесса.

— Но и перышко нужно достать, — Шаоран успокаивающе поглаживал девушку по плечам.

Фай задумчиво потягивал «Фанту», листал забытую всеми книжку, томик яойной манги, которую сам же купил, и временами поглядывал по сторонам, будто ища в пространстве вокруг ответы на свои вопросы. Он посмотрел на большого белого голубя, отгонявшего соперников от своей избранницы, и внезапно улыбнулся:

— Кажется, я знаю, что нам делать…

* * *

— Дяденька полицейский! Ну, пустите меня к нему! Он наверняка кушать хочет! Он ведь ничего плохого не сделал! Ну, дяденька полицейский! — нудил Шаоран поздно вечером под дверью дежурного.

— Иди отсюда, пацан, кому сказал? — рявкнул «дяденька полицейский» и сделал телевизор погромче.

— Дяденька полицейский, ну у меня тут сыр, колбаса, помидоры… Пропадет же на жаре! Можно, я ему передам?

— Колбаса, говоришь? — заинтересовался дежурный и пропустил мальчишку внутрь. — Ну, давай свою колбасу, а я уж передам.

— Нет, дяденька полицейский! Я сам с ним хочу повидаться.

— Тогда проваливай.

— Дяденька полицейский, а давайте я вам — колбасу, а вы меня пропустите?

Полицейский посмотрел с сомнением на мальчишку, которому было от силы лет пятнадцать, и тогда Шаоран подошел к нему мягкой, плавной походкой, как учил его Фай, легким движением пальцев скользнул по волосатой руке от запястья к локтю, чуть подался вперед и с придыханием прошептал:

— Ну, ведь ничего страшного не случится, если я побуду там всего пару минуточек…

Мужчина пораженно застыл, затем резко отшатнулся и нервно огляделся вокруг:

— Ладно-ладно, — махнул он рукой. — Но всего на две минуты!

— Спасибо, дяденька полицейский! — счастливо улыбнулся пацан. — Я только шнурки завяжу!

Дежурный закатил глаза и направился к двери.

— Получилось? — шепотом спросил Шаоран у торчащей из сумки Моконы, и та «выплюнула» ему в руку связку ключей. Зажав ключи в руке, мальчик выпрямился и заторопился к камерам.

Курогане восседал на лавке, а у другой стены столпились прочие нарушители порядка. Завидев пацана, Курогане удивился:

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— Ну как же, Куро-сама, разве вы не рады меня видеть? — бархатным голосом в лучших традициях мага произнес Шаоран.

Курогане намек понял и подошел к решетке:

— Ты зачем пришел?

— О, всего лишь за этим…

Вдохнув, будто перед прыжком в воду и мысленно воскликнув: «Прости, Сакура!», Шаоран резко притянул воина за воротник и прижался губами к его губам, свободной рукой погладив по бедру.

Все невольные зрители сцены застыли безмолвными изваяниями, а дежурный прерывисто выдохнул, оттягивая воротник. Курогане смотрел на пацана круглыми дикими глазами.

— Вы ведь не дадите нам полчаса? — спросил у полицейского Шаоран, хлопнув ресницами.

Тот нервно дернул головой из стороны в сторону, а затем рявкнул:

— Время вышло! А вы чего уставились?

— Что ж, тогда прощай, мой любимый! Я всегда буду ждать тебя на нашем месте, — трагичным голосом известил мальчишка друга, подмигнул и вышел вон.

Курогане несколько минут пораженно глядел на прикрывшуюся дверь, затем моргнул и сунул руки в карманы. В левом что-то тихо бряцнуло…

* * *

Полчаса спустя Курогане прошел мимо спящего стража порядка и помчался по темным улицам, чутьем отгадывая дорогу в тот самый сквер. На лавочке его ждали Шаоран и Мокона.

— Где этот чертов маг?! — прорычал воин, оглядываясь в поисках виновника всех его несчастий.

— Они с принцессой Сакурой отправились за перышком.

— И как, скажи на милость, они собираются его украсть?

— У Фай-сана появилась идея найти похожее перышко, раскрасить и «вернуть» музею. Тогда охранник отключит сигнализацию, и можно будет подменить перо…

Его прервал топот и крики «Стоять!». Через несколько мгновений на дорожке показались бегущие Фай и Сакура. Перышко воспоминаний маг держал в руке, а из сумочки принцессы сыпались белые перья.

Дремавшая Мокона вскочила, распустила сверкающие крылья и проглотила своих спутников на глазах у онемевших охранников музея. Последнее, что они услышали, был сердитый крик:

— Ну и чему ты детей учишь, я тебя спрашиваю?!!


End file.
